


Tetris though Dimensions!

by ThatFandomRen



Category: Puyo Puyo Tetris
Genre: A friend's dream turned into a story, Other, Real sad brother hours, Tee loses his mind, The writer headcanons that Ex and Tee are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFandomRen/pseuds/ThatFandomRen
Summary: What would have happened if Ringo didn’t stop Tee from being the Keeper of Dimensions? I need to thank my friend, Cait for this idea! She had the idea in a dream!





	Tetris though Dimensions!

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during Chapter 7-10. If you haven’t completed story mode or haven’t watched someone finish the game, I think you should come back to this story when you have. If you have or just don’t care, then enjoy the story!

“That’s it. It’s finished. I am the new Keeper of Dimensions.” Ex looked at Tee in shock. Once again the boy in purple has beaten his older brother in a game of Tetris. Ex closed his eyes and looked at Tee. “Very well then, if this is how things have to be then. . .I hand over my job to you, and I’ll take care of the crew of the Tetra.” Everyone else looked at the two in sadness. Is this really how things are going to be. As Ex and Tee swapped places. Ess looked at Ex with a questioning look on her face before gasping. She knew she had seen this man before, but it was a long time ago. As Ex aboard the Starship Tetra, Ess hugged him. “P-papa?” Ex smiled and laughed, hugging the green haired girl back. “Nice to see you again Ess.” Tee waved off his crew before hugging O tightly and letting him go. “Pipi Pipi?” Tee looked at the door behind him then back at O. “Sorry buddy, but this is how things are for now. Go have fun with Ex, alright?” O looked sad but nodded before floating next to Ex. Tee watched the Starship fly away at fast speed before it disappeared. “So it’s just me, myself, and I now? The ship is out of sight, out of mind.”

Days turned into months and months turned into years as the Dimension King sat at his throne. Slowly as the years went past, his sanity slowly disappeared until he was a hollow shell of a king. Five years later, Ex finally came to visit his brother. However, the shock on his face showed that the damage was done. The Keeper of Tetris looked at his brother and didn’t dare touch him. “Tee, what happened to you?” Tee’s eyes were dilated while the smile on his face grew bigger. “Ex! Big brother, it’s so lovely to see you again! How’s the family?” His eyes twitched a bit as he spoke with the older one out of them.

“Tee, I think it’s time for you to go back. This wasn’t a good idea and I don’t know why I went along with it. The others are waiting for you back on the ship.” Tee frowned at the other’s words, the crown that was on his head slowly fell on the ground. “You want to take this away from me!? You wanted this! You agreed with me with this! Now you want to take it away? No….No! I won’t let you! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A TETRIS BATTLE!” Ex looked at his brother. _‘I shall battle my brother until he calms down and turns back to normal!’_ He closed his eyes. “Alright then,” “IT’S TETRIS TIME!”

**_One very long Tetris battle that had too many T-Spin Triples to count_ **

Tee fell over, his eyes turned back to normal as he looked up at his other brother. “W-why? I thought you wanted to be free of this place?” Ex put a hand on his shoulder and sighed out. “And as I can see, that was a bad idea. I should have known after being around people for so long, you would have lost your mind. Please change back. This place isn’t for you.” Tee’s eyes watered up before he started crying, which surprised Ex. “Tee what’s wrong!?” “I…don't want to lose my brother again!” Ex thought about it. Not once he forgot about Tee while he was gone however when Tee first saw him again, he didn’t know who he was. Everyone forgot about him. _‘He doesn’t want to forget me.’_ Ex chuckled and smiled. “Tee, remember, O will always remind you. Please let me take back up my role of Keeper of Dimensions and you can go back being the Tetris King.” Tee stood up before wiping his eyes and smiling. Ex hugged his little brother. “Take care of Ess please.” “I promise.” Tee hugged his brother back before walking to the Starship Tetra. “Oh Tee!” The purple-clad boy turned around to look at Ex. “They missed you.” Ex smiled as Tee quickly got on the ship as everyone hugged him, welcoming back their old captain. Ex waved the ship away while smiling. “We have our roles in life. His is with his crew and mines is here, but I know they will be back. I will wait for them here at the Edge of the Universe!”


End file.
